


Perdition

by SweetLolita



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, F/M, Insane Bill Cipher, Love, Love Poems, Lovesickness, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Obsession, Older Mabel Pines, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLolita/pseuds/SweetLolita
Summary: A poem from the pov of Mabel, that tells about the deadly and toxic love of a demon. Something she can no longer escape from, nor does she wish too.





	Perdition

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a fairly old poem that I have wrote on a few aminos and now decided to post it here. I love Mabill with all my heart, but I love the darker, more unhealthy one of it more. So yeah hope you enjoy my poem!!

 

You bring such pain into my heart.   
 The tears they won't stop.  
But I love you too much to part.

So I will take the despair.  
 Let you make me into a fool.  
Though I know none of this is fair.

 You're going to destroy me!  
 Break me apart piece by piece.  
 I beg you, please just leave me be.

 I'm drowning in this sea of passion.  
 I reach out for you.  
 Seeing your grin is the last thing in my vision.

 I cannot be saved.  
 No one shall forgive me.  
All my hope is starting to fade.

In your lust filled eyes I see the devil.  
 You hold me and say you love me.  
 But I know of your true evil.

 I can't live without you.  
You know that and won't let me go.  
 It isn't anything new.

 You're my one and only obsession.  
 A demon holding me hostage.  
 You create nothing more then an illusion.

I never knew of such desire.  
Just looking into your eyes.  
 In your touch there's the hellfire.

 You are my perdition.  
 My one and only sin.

 You've taken me as your possession.

I know your love will be the end of me.  
There's no salvation to be given.  
You've made me into your slave, don't you see?

 I love you so damn much.  
 But this hatred and loathing will forever stay in my heart.  
I only keep yearning for your touch.

 Now the soul in me cries.  
 You've made me into your plaything.  
To escape you is impossible, despite all of my tries.

The night around us is on fire.  
 All of your words of love fly past me.  
Because you're nothing but a liar.

 You'll be the death of me.  
 I can only repeat this process for eternity.  
I don't wish anymore to break free.

Forever in your clutches I will stay.  
 It's the only place I belong too.  
I quess it's better this way.

Your love has completely destroyed me...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would mean the world to me!!


End file.
